tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Tuba
Michael Brandon |season=8 |season_no=8.01 |number=183 |released=1 August 2004 (UK) 5 September 2004 (US) 2 May 2006 (KOR) 16 May 2006 (GER) 14 July 2006 (JPN) 20 October 2006 (HUN) 1 December 2006 (AUS) |previous=Three Cheers for Thomas/ Hooray for Thomas |next=Percy's New Whistle}} Thomas and the Tuba is the first episode of the eighth season. Plot Thomas is happy that he is to collect the brass band, much to the annoyance of James and Gordon. When Thomas arrives at Knapford with Annie and Clarabel, he is very excited; so excited that he accidentally leaves the tuba player behind and it is only when he arrives at Maithwaite that the band leader realises this. Thomas goes off to find the tuba player, unaware that the tuba player is at the bus stop under the railway bridge. Bertie takes the tuba player as far as he can and then Elizabeth gives him a lift. Thomas is in such a rush looking for the tuba player that when he flies through the crossing, he does not see Elizabeth with the tuba player. Elizabeth takes the tuba player to the windmill where Trevor gives him a ride. Once again, Thomas is rushing about and does not see or hear the tuba player aboard Trevor when he passes them. Thomas is looking around Knapford Yards between trucks and inside coaches when he crashes into Percy and his trucks of bunting. After Harvey arrives and Thomas tells him what happened, Harvey advises him to look and listen. So, taking Harvey's advice, Thomas searches more carefully until he hears the tuba player aboard Trevor and then takes him to Lady Hatt's birthday party. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Harvey * Bertie * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Gordon (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Ffarquhar * Maithwaite * Knapford * Bulgy's Bridge * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill Trivia * This was the first episode of several things: ** The first episode of the New Series. ** The first produced by HiT Entertainment. ** The first episode directed by Steve Asquith since the sixth season and Jack and the Sodor Construction Company series. ** The first episode produced by Simon Spencer. ** The first episode to have music composed by Ed Welch and Robert Hartshorne in the UK. ** The first episode not to have Britt Allcroft or David Mitton involved in production. ** The first episode to be filmed with BetaCam video. ** The first episode narrated by Sky du Mont in Germany, Daniel Vulcu in Romania, Ian MacAmhlaigh in Scotland, Giorgio Locuratolo in Italy, Salomé Larrucea in Spain, Ron Druyan in Israel, Claes Ljungmark in Sweden, Kim Seung-jun in South Korea, Dário de Castro in Brazil since Thomas' Christmas Party and Kalle Øby in Norway. This is also the first episode narrated by Povl Dissing in Denmark and Aku Laitinen in Finland since the fourth season and Tomislav Stojković in Croatia since the second season, as well as the first episode since the second season dubbed in Hebrew and Croatian. ** The first episode in which the time length is increased to about seven minutes. ** The first episode to have the Engine Roll Call at the end of the episode before the credits and will remain this song from this one onwards. * In the All Aboard with the Steam Team DVD release and the Nick Jr. broadcasts, Bertie's eye movements are animated differently and the background of the photograph of the Brass Band is different to the US version and the other UK versions. * Trevor's large scale model made for Jack and the Sodor Construction Company is used in a close up shot. * Going by production order, this is the twentieth episode of the eighth season. * The tuba player's instrument is a euphonium. * This is the second episode in which Thomas leaves somebody behind, with the first being Thomas and the Guard. Goofs * The narrator calls Elizabeth's dumper a flatbed. * The narrator says that Thomas and the trucks of bunting were derailed, but Thomas is still on the track. * In some close-ups of Elizabeth, her eye mechanism is visible in her cab. * Trevor's eyes are wonky when Thomas leaves for Maithwaite. * Thomas travels through the same factory complex twice; once when he looks inside the Express Coaches, and once when he passes George. Merchandise * Books - God! Passenger Lost Home Media Releases es:Thomas y la Tuba pl:Tomek i Tuba Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video